1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs), such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), include a pair of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. OLED displays include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, LCDs include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and EPDs includes particles having a charge as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrodes receive a data signal through a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), and the electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
Flat panel displays can also include a touch sensor to receive input from a user. The touch sensor senses changes in pressure, stored charge, light, or the like, which are applied to a screen when a user touches the screen with his/her finger, a touch pen, or the like. Touch information indicating whether an object has touched the screen, the touched position, and the like are generated based on the sensed characteristic. The display device receives different image signals based on the touch information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.